redgreenfandomcom-20200215-history
Season Guide
Note: This Article is about the seasons of the show. See the Episode Guide for individual episodes. ''Season 1 - 1991'' Consisted of 24 half-hour episodes airing on CHCH-TV in Hamilton, Ontario. Established the format that would serve the show for most of its run, including Handyman Corner and Adventures With Bill segments. The biggest difference from later seasons was Harold Green's tendency to purposely cut off Red as he tried to tell his stories. Recurring Character Debuts: Red Green, Harold Green, Bill Smith, Ranger Gord, Glen Brachston, Dougie Franklin, Hap Shaughnessy, Bob Stuyvesant ''Season 2 - 1992'' Season 2 consisted of 24 half-hour episodes, but the format of the show was changed to more closely resemble a traditional sitcom. This is the only season in which this occurred - according to RedGreenJrTV, the changes were ordered by the TV network, and the producers were unhappy with these changes. After the season concluded, the network canceled the show, forcing the producers to find a new network for Season 3. Consequently, this was the last season of The Red Green Show to air on CHCH-TV. Season Highlights * This is the last season to air on CHCH-TV. * The opening credits looks similar to version 2 of Season 1, and showing a bird flying at sunset. * Red Green began addressing his wife to the viewers, that he will be coming straight home after the meeting. * This is the last season where Red and Harold wore red suspenders, and where Red's voice was softer. * The Lodge Meeting became a regular feature at the end of each episode, before the meeting took place during the closing credits. * The cast was greatly expanded in this season. Most of the new cast would not return in Season 3 and beyond. ''Season 3 - 1993'' Consisted of 24 half-hour episodes, and the only season to air on CFPL in London, Ontario, and YTV across Canada. This season marked the debut of The Experts, which remained until the end of the series. Red's voice became louder, and Red and Harold's suspenders gained a red and green color scheme. The Lodge Meeting started taking place during the closing credits, rather than before the closing credits. It was the last season to have Red and Harold's red and beige plaid shirts, which had been worn since Season 1. Recurring Character Debuts: Buzz Sherwood ''Season 4 - 1994'' Consisted of 24 half-hour episodes airing on Global, and the show got revamped as The New Red Green Show, which remained in use until The Winter Carnival. Male Call came back to the show in this season, where Harold opens the segment by ringing a bell loudly, and saying "It's Male Call!". This season marked the debut of recurring segments, such as Midlife, and Buddy System. Red and Harold's plaid shirts gained a new look in this season. Recurring Character Debuts: Dalton Humphrey, Winston Rothschild, Mike Hamar, Edgar Montrose ''Season 5 - 1995'' Consisted of 24 half-hour episodes airing on Global. This is the last season where Handyman Corner segments took place in a workshop at Possum Lodge. This season marked the debut of The Possum Lodge Word Game. ''Season 6 - 1996'' Consisted of 24 half-hour episodes airing on Global. This was the last season of The Red Green Show to air on Global before CBC picked up The Red Green Show in 1997 for the show's seventh season. Season Highlights * This season had a short-lived segment called Possum 911, which is a parody of Rescue 911, which aired on CBS from 1989 to 1996. * This is the last season to have the 1991 S&S Productions logo. * This is also the last season to air on Global. * Handyman Corner segments started taking place outdoors, which remained in use until the end of the series. * In The Possum Lodge Word Game, Harold (and later other characters) began saying the word out loud, in addition to showing it to the audience. This was in response to feedback from a blind viewer. Recurring Character Debuts: Kevin Black Arnie Dogan ''Season 7 - 1997'' Consisted of 17 half-hour episodes and the show moved to CBC, which was the the last season to use the show's title The New Red Green Show. The main advantage of this change of affiliation was that the show was produced in a larger soundstage, allowing for larger studio audiences than previous seasons. Red's beard gained a whitish gray color scheme starting with this season, while Red and Harold's plaid shirts gained a new look. ''Season 8 - 1998'' Consisted of 14 half-hour episodes airing on CBC. The title of the show was reverted back to The Red Green Show, while Red and Harold's plaid shirts gained a new look. Their khaki pants became lighter, and the last season where Harold appeared in the lodge. Recurring Character Debuts: Ed Frid ''Season 9 - 1999'' Consisted of 17 half-hour episodes airing on CBC. Harold Green began wearing colorful clothes. This is the first season in which Bill Smith does not appear onscreen. His segments were also given over to other characters, most notably Walter. Recurring Character Debuts: Anne-Marie Humphrey, Walter ''Season 10 - 2000'' Consisted of 18 half-hour episodes airing on CBC. The only season in which neither Hap Shaughnessy nor Harold Green appear onscreen, though the latter's beaver appearance, Little Harold, continued to appear in that season's Ranger Gord's Educational Films cartoons. Recurring Character Debuts: Dwight Cardiff ''Season 11 - 2001'' Consisted of 17 half-hour episodes airing on CBC. Harold Green came back to the show this season. ''Season 12 - 2002'' Consisted of 18 half-hour episodes airing on CBC. Red's plaid shirt became blue starting with this season. ''Season 13 - 2003'' Consisted of 18 half-hour episodes airing on CBC. Bill Smith came back to the show this season, initially sharing his segments with Walter for this and the next season. Recurring Character Debuts: Bonnie Green ''Season 14 - 2004'' Consisted of 18 half-hour episodes airing on CBC. ''Season 15 - 2005'' Consisted of 19 half-hour episodes airing on CBC. This is the final season of The Red Green Show to air on CBC, when the show was picked up in 1997 for the show's seventh season. Category:Episodes